Someone like you
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Set after Addison arrived in Seattle, looking for her husband. But what if she brought a little baby with her? Will it be Derek's or Marks? And how will they react when they see her and her baby? I know I suck at summary's so please R&R. ONESHOT


**Someone like you.**

Disclaimer: Not owning anything related at Grey's Anatomy.. Wish I did though.  
Song belongs to Adele.. I just love her music and lyrics.  
A/N:

just an idea that pulled up in my head after hearing this song.  
This is Addison's POV.

**Summary:** Set after Addison arrived in Seattle, looking for her husband. But what if she brought a little baby with her? Will it be Derek's or Marks? And how will they react when they see her and her baby? I know I suck at summary's so please R&R.  
ONESHOT

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**_  
I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you' love her now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo**

I stood there in front of the hospital, for the first time in months I was very nervous. It wasn't often but yes me Addison Forbes Montgomery, I was deadly nervous.  
It had been 11 months since I cheated on my husband with his best friend, and I was trying to reach him since then but he never answered my phone calls. I sighed before walking towards the big doors, who opened when they noticed me.  
I walked in the long hallway before noticing him and the slutty intern.. yes I knew about him being with an intern since I had to find out through his boss, an old friend of us, that he went to Seattle and started dating.. yes I Addison Forbes Montgomery cheated on my husband and I deserved to be left alone back in new York, but I also should have deserved to tell my story to him about why I did that..

And here I was, standing in Seattle, in the hospital he worked now with my baby girl in my arms. I watched him placing a kiss on the girls cheek, who really looked young. My heart dropped, I am still in love with him. I took a deep breath before starting to move towards him, telling my little baby that everything would be fine… but actually I'm telling it to myself because at the moment I was anything but not sure things would be alright between the both of us. I noticed him noticing me standing in the hallway near by the entrance while he fixed her coat, so I decided to pull through with it and walk right towards him instead of turning around and coming back another day.

"Addison what are you doing here?" he asked me, clearly annoyed that I was standing there in front of him and his crush. I looked up at him and butterfly's turned around in my belly, I looked up at her and she really did look young but I suppose that's she's young from age since she still an intern

"well, you'd know if you'd bothered to return any one of my phone calls." I snapped at him and I turned to the girl and gave her a hand "Hi. I'm Addison Shepherd." I said with a amused smile

"Shepherd?" she asked, I'm not sure if it the question was meant for me or Derek but clearly he never told her about me.

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband" I answered her question, while pointing at Derek, although I'm not sure that was the answer she was hoping for.

Derek flashed me an angry look and the girl next to him seemed to fall apart a little by little. I have to admit that I felt bad for her, she couldn't do anything about the fact Derek hided his past for her.. but still I was mad at her for sleeping with my husband.

"What do you want Addison?" Derek asked me before looking at Meredith, until my baby girl started to whimper a little bit, then he turned back to face me "and who is this kid and who's kid is she?" He asked.

"shhh its okay" I shushed my little girl before looking up at him "This is Chloë Faith Montgomery and as her last name tells, she is mine. And I'm here because I need to talk to you, I need to know where we are standing in our relationship, our life. I've been trying to talk to you for eleven months but you never returned my phone calls. Derek I know I've made a big mistake but I also know that you ran away from me and you never let me speak to you.." my eyes started to water but I needed to stay strong in front of them, especially her "Then Richard called me for a consult and I found out you are hiding here." I told him before giving him a paper with the name of the hotel I'm staying and the room number "call me when you are ready to talk, I need to feed my little girl" I told him before I turned around ready to walk out the hospital again.

"Addison" he yelled after me, so I turned around to face him without saying anything "is she mine?" he asked me and for a moment I saw a sparkle in his eyes, we've always wanted a child together, but it never was the right time to start trying.

I sighed "I don't know Derek, I don't know" I told him honest before walking out the hospital.

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**_  
__Old Friend  
Why are you so shy ?  
Ain't like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light  
__  
_**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo**

That evening I was laying in my hotel bed that really wasn't that comfortable as my bed back at home. Little Chloë was asleep besides me and I smiled as I noticed how much she actually looked like me. Little red hairs on the top of her head, my chin.. my eyes.. and if you asked me I really don't know who's child she is.. it could be Derek's or Mark's, even looking at her I have no idea. I just knew she is perfect and my little miracle. Only thing missing in this picture is my husband, or I don't even know he still is.

I grab my phone from the nightstand, no missed calls I know that I'm fooling myself by thinking that he actually would call me. I sigh and place my phone back at the nightstand before turning to my left side and facing my daughter. After watching her for a couple minutes I close my eyes and drift off in a light sleep.

I think it was only 20 minutes later when I was woken up by a knock on the door. I yawned and walked over to the door in my pj's "coming" I said and I started wondering who could be at the door.

When I opened the door I couldn't believe he actually came "come in" I said and stepped aside letting him in.

We sat down at the couch and I looked at him, he seemed happy in Seattle.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you" I softly said as I looked up at him "I didn't plan on it, I swear.. Mark was just there at the wrong moment" I sighed as I looked down, unable to look at him.

Derek looked up at me "why did you.. why him?" He asked me softly

A tear formed in my eye as I saw that he was still hurt about it, while I thought he did move on with this intern of his "I've had a bad day, I lost a baby from a patient who tried so hard to get a baby.. and I don't know it hit me pretty hard. Then I tried to talk to you but you didn't have the time… you never had time for me anymore. Okay I know we had sex the day before but that was only because I begged you too. You lost interest in me if you ask me, we never talked about things anymore only about work.. you worked over almost every night.." I took a deep breath before continuing "I guess we were growing apart, you didn't even listen to me two months before that day, when I miscarried our child. I gave up Derek I just gave up.. and then I came home and I've cried about the loss of that child, about the lost off our child and then Mark was there and he held me and one thing led to another." I looked at him "I hate how we turned out to be.. I'm happy to have Chloë and I love her lots, but she deserves her father around her and I don't even know who's child she is.. yours or Mark's I don't know.. after that evening I didn't even see Mark anymore I was broken because I lost my husband and best friend at the same time , and then if found out I was pregnant and 2 months ago Chloë was born." I finished my rambling and wiped away the tears that were coming out of the corners of my eye.

Derek looked at me in awe "you were pregnant of our child? How did I miss that? You told me right?" He asked as a wrinkle was formed on his forehead

"I told you.. but you didn't listen because you just hummed at me that day, and I gave up telling you since I figured out maybe you would notice it as I was developing in the pregnancy." I said sad still mourning about the loss of that child. "We got successful, you and me. We got busy and we got lazy. We didn't even bother to fight anymore, Derek."

"I was busy.. that trail.. I'm so sorry Addison, you deserved way better but you hurt me too by cheating and now I'm with Meredith and I really love her Add's she is just a fresh breath in my life. I was mad at you for cheating and I've should have listened to you but I didn't. but I don't know if I just can go back to where we left off I mean this baby could be Mark's and I'm not going to raise his child. And I've plans for me and Meredith I love her and I can't hurt her or just leave her. But I can be there for you and the baby if she is mine.. we can do a test" Derek said as he looked at me.

"I know and I'm sorry, and I won't break up you and Meredith I'm just figuring out my life and who my baby's daddy is. I will sign the divorce papers if you want me to, but only if I know for sure we can't have a future together. We've both been wrong and I'm really sorry. And a test sounds great to me but promise me that when you are the father you won't take her away from me, she is my everything since I found out I was pregnant and if I lose her I don't know what to do" I cried "she deserves to know her daddy but don't take her away"

Derek stood up and sat down next to me and pulled me in a hug "I will never take her from you, you are the best mom she could wish for" he assured me and he kissed the top of my head.

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**_  
__I hate to show up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over_

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**

The next day I dropped my little girl on the day care of the hospital and I believe my heart broke a bit when I did so. This would be the first day that I was apart from my baby since I got her. Of course I once spend a hour away from her but never longer than that hour.

I did a short shift and couldn't wait to pick her up again, I walked towards the day care and heard some little cries and my heart dropped. I rushed in to pick up my little girl and I shushed her. It didn't take long before she calmed down and I looked up at the girl in front of me "when did you last feed her?" I asked, thinking that she might be hungry

"She got her milk one hour ago and she just got changed so she should be fine about that. She was really grumpy today, maybe just because she doesn't know us yet and missed you" the brown haired girl smiled at me.

"Thank you, she never has been longer then a hour without me and I without her so I guess we both were grumpy today" I told her as I flashed her a smile, happy to have my Chloë in my hand again "I'm Addison Shepherd by the way" I said as I shook the girls hand who introduced herself as Samantha. And after getting Chloë's diaper bag I left the day care and stepped into the elevator to make a visit at my old friend.

When arriving on the right floor I stepped out of the elevator and headed towards one of the rooms into the hallway. I knocked on the door before stepping in the room.

"Richard" I said as I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead "it's lovely to see you again" I added before walking over to Adele his wife "I've missed you around in New York" I said as I kissed her on her cheek "how are you?"

"Addison its lovely to see that you reunited with Derek again" Adele smiled at me, clearly thinking that we were together again

I chuckled at her "I'm sorry Adele but Derek and I are not together anymore and I doubt if we ever will be alright again, he has a girlfriend with who I worked today and she is really great and I can't hurt her just because I want to save my marriage that was already over months before I cheated on Derek" I looked at my sleeping baby "And I don't want to hurt my daughter in the process, she is everything I have" I sighed

"And Derek?" The chief began "doesn't he want to be a part of this little girls life? I mean it's his daughter right?"

Adele took Chloë over from me and I turned to both of them "I don't know if Derek is the father Richard, I've miscarried his child two months before I cheated on him and since then we've only made out once in the time she would have been received and once with Mark so there is a 50-50 change one of them is her father"

"what is her name?" Adele asked me and I noticed Richard closing his mouth again, apparently he had something to say

I smiled at Adele who was adoring Chloë "her name is Chloë Faith Montgomery" I told her while I felt really proud about being her mom.

"That's a nice name" they both said and I looked up at Richard

"With Mark, you didn't mean your best friend Mark Sloan right?" Richard asked me carefully

I really hadn't seen this question coming and I was surprised by it "euhm actually its him yes, why are you asking Richard?" just as I answered him I felt trouble coming up

"I thought you three still were good friends, so I offered him a job here in the hope you all would reunite and that you and Derek would come back together. Just like old times with you all. I now heard this and I think I've made a mistake because he agreed and is arriving tomorrow" Richard said and flashed me a apologizing look.

"crap" I muttered and I couldn't believe this was really happening.

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**_  
__Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo**

I just changed into my flannel pj's' when Chloë started fussing in her crib. I walked over to her and smiled at her "Hey Chloë" I said as I lifted her from the crib into my arms. I immediately smelled something "someone needs a clean diaper" I smiled at her and I made my way to the bathroom with her. I grabbed a clean diaper, the box with wiping clothes before walking towards the changing table.

I was lucky that this hotel had a room who already was suitable for a baby, that was so much easier than keeping her in my bed and changing her everywhere and nowhere.

I removed her little baby pink pants, and opened the buttons of the pink onesie she was wearing before lifting it op. Then I opened the straps of the diaper before cleaning her up. Just when I put on the new diaper she started to pee and made us both wet. I undressed her before undressing myself and I decided that since we both needed a change we could take a shower together. I walked towards the shower with her in my arms and I turned on the water, before making sure it was on the right temperature for her I stepped in with her on my chest. I hold her with one arm while I ran my other up and down on her back and supported her head. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, just like mine and I could see she enjoyed this just as much as I did.

After the shower I dried her with the special baby towel, carefully not to hurt her. Then I lifted her little bum and shove the diaper underneath it and I closed the straps then I dressed her in a pair of pink onesies with a cat on it and I smiled at the sight, she just looked so cute in it. I reached for my iphone and quickly took a picture of her in it.

Then I lay her in her crib and got dressed myself in a shorts and an old shirt of Derek, I didn't put it on because it had been his, no I put it on because it was really comfy.  
After dressing myself I went to my little girl again who was still awake and a bit fussy, I took her in my arms and went to the couch and started to feed her. I loved watching her like this. Her hands in little firsts on my breast and her lips around my nipple, her eyes closed. It was just another adorable moment.

At first when I found out I was pregnant I freaked out because how can someone who is a doctor do this alone. But al soon I realized that I could do it, after all I've babysat all the little nieces and nephews from Derek and I already multiple times, and every inch in my body told me that I could do it.

I watched her drinking, how wonderful Is it that she just can live on my milk. I still couldn't believe sometimes that she is mine and thinking that it just all was a dream.  
But luckily it wasn't and is she really mine.

As she was finished drinking I lay her against my shoulder and I patted her back softly not wanting to hurt her and it didn't take long before she burped. Luckily she almost never spit her milk all over me. I took her in my arms again and I reached for the remote control, off to watch another episode of Desperate Housewife's together with her in my arms and I just loved the moment and it took my mind of Mark coming here for a moment.

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**_  
__You'd know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised , in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo**

The next morning Chloë woke me at 4:30am in need for a clean diaper and her feeding. After taking care of her she fell asleep again and I smiled while I hopped into my bed again with her next to me. I've had the day off since I worked the last day and I didn't want to work all days in the week just yet, I didn't want her to become one of the children who were raised at the daycare.

When it was one feeding and diaper change later I called room service and eat breakfast, just a simple sandwich since I still had to lose some of the gained weight of the pregnancy. I grabbed my Iphone to see if anything happened and if I received some mails when I noticed a text from Derek and I wondered why he would text me.  
I opened the message _"Mark is here, did you call him? WTF Addie!" _The text said and my stomach turned around three times I quickly pushed the answer button and wrote him a answer back _"No I didn't. Richard did, I will come to the hospital and talk with him. A." _

I then quickly changed in something classy but still comfortable and picked up Chloë from her crib and went to the wardrobe and got out a little white legging for baby's and a white shirt with a pink little dress with white dots and little pink socks, then I went to the changing table and dressed her knowing I still had two hours before feeding her again. And I hurried to the hospital with a knob in my stomach.

-  
Only 10 minutes later I arrived at the hospital, Chloë in my arms, I didn't even bother to take the maxi-cosi with me because I knew that it was just a visit and not for work. Maybe I already spoiled her to much but I liked to hold her instead carry her around in the maxi-cosi.

I walked in the elevator and met Derek with Meredith in there "hi" I greeted them

Derek looked up at me with a smile "good afternoon" he said while Meredith just mumbled a soft hi and shifted around nervously.

"do you know where I can find Mark?" I asked him causing Meredith to look at me

"Last time I saw him I was stitching up his forehead, after Derek hit him" She smiled at me and it was the first smile she ever smiled at me, maybe Derek told her the story about me and Mark his affair and had she her hopes up that I still love Mark. I snapped away from my thoughts and looked up at Derek

"You did what?" I snapped at Derek "He felt guilty too Derek, talk it out with him instead of hitting him when you see him, anyway when I find him and talk with him I will tell him the same I told you and maybe we can do a paternity test then so I can find out who's Chloë's father is. " I said as I smiled at my little girl again.

Derek nodded a okay and I smiled at him "thank you, ow and Derek we need to talk" I quickly said as the elevator doors opened and I walked out.

first I was wondering where to go, but in the last days I already discovered that the nurses around here knew everything so I decided to head for the nurses' station.

when I arrived there I noticed him standing there at the nurses' station facing me with his back and my stomach made a weird flip flop and I felt like a child again, which confused me since I liked Derek more than him right?

I took a deep breath and walked over to him, ready to explain him everything and ask him to do the paternity test with Derek.

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**_  
__I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight out  
I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over yet_

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo**

I was pacing around in the hall off the hospital, a hour ago the paternity test was done and now I was waiting for the results.

The talk with Mark went really great, he was so understanding when I told him why I cheated on Derek with him, and that Chloë might be his child. A smile crossed his face when I told him and I never knew that he would like to be dad so much as his expression said.

He asked me if he could hold Chloë and my heart melted, Derek never asked that yet.

Right now I only had some minutes longer to wait before I would know who her dad is and at the moment I wouldn't know who I wanted to be.  
I shared eleven years of my life with Derek but also with Mark as a friend, I loved Derek always very much but at the same time are the feelings for Mark stronger at the moment then they are for Derek.

Mark said that if he was her dad he would like to be there for her and be a family, he wants to be with me.. I freaked out and kept pacing around on the hospital floor while holding my little girl in my arms, who was peacefully asleep.

A couple minutes later a men came to the desk and handed me the letter.

I walked back to the chairs and sat down and I took a deep breath before opening the envelop that holds the result of the paternity test.  
I read over the letter and I sighed, I finally knew my baby's daddy.

I quickly texted both Derek and Mark to meet me at my hotel room tonight.

That evening I sat in my hotel room, waiting for the boys to arrive.  
I've just brought Chloë to her bed after reading her a bedtime story.

Then the doorbell rang and I quickly got up and walked over to the door, when I opened the door I was surprised to see both Derek and Mark there at the same time, they looked okay with each other what surprised me even more.

I let them in and we walked towards the living room "want something to drink?" I asked them as they both sat down

"no thanks" Derek said and Mark nodded a no.

"Where is Chloë?" Mark asked as he searched around the room

I smiled at him "she's asleep, I just brought her to her bed" I took a deep breath "well the results of the paternity tests are back and I would you to know that I know who the father of my baby girl is.." I took another deep breath and looked up between Derek and Mark "Mark it's you, Derek I'm sorry" I said as I looked down, afraid for their reactions.

"wow she is mine" Mark said with a smile, and I could see he couldn't believe it yet, I guess things like this take time,.

Derek showed no emotion "Derek are you okay?" I asked him

Derek looked up at me "As much as I always wanted a baby, is it wrong to say that I'm relieved that she isn't mine?" He asked me and I nodded a no "good because I really love Meredith and want us to be together longer, I still love you Addison but I love her more and if Chloë was mine I would be with you for her but I don't know if I would be happy then" he said and I knew it was hard for him to say so.

"It's okay Derek, I came here to get you back but when I saw Mark I found out that I just wanted you back because I missed us, but we can be friends, right?" I asked and he nodded a yes "Good because I believe I'm in love with Mark.. I believe" I said and I noticed a smile appearing on Mark his face.

We've talked the whole evening just the three of us and we decided that Mark and I would try again to be a couple and a family , Mark and Derek would try to be friends again and Derek and I would be friends and we would sign the divorce papers.

And right then I knew we would be a happy family and my baby girl would have everything she deserved in her life.

Everything would be just perfect.

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**_  
Regrets and mistakes they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste__  
__Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead_

**oOoOoOoOo xx-natasja-xx oOoOoOoOo  
**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked this one-shot it was just a idea that popped up in my head and I have no idea if it was done before.  
**

**The last part didn't work out like I wanted to and I was stuck on that part but well yeah needed to end it anyway.**

**Anyways please hit that little button underneath and leave me a review.**

**And my apologies for any grammatical mistakes I'm from the Netherlands so English is not my native language.**


End file.
